Touhou Project: Mountain of Promise
by Talos Angel
Summary: This is the outdated version of Zephyr of Faith. This version is just up for archival purposes.


TOUHOU PROJECT: MOUNTAIN OF PROMISE!

CHAPTER ONE: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!

-Suwako woke up after sleeping one day, and then she got dressed and had breakfast. She ate some fish, some cooked dragonflies, some Lucky Charms, some milk, some rice, and some bread, and it was delicious! As she finished eating breakfast, she thought about her friend Cirno; she was rather dumb, but she was a sweet and nice friend, and they went to school together, and liked each other a lot. Suwako then began to think about how Cirno must taste; such smooth, beautiful skin...such cold, Icy wings...It would taste like a delicious, beef popsicle, oh how she would hear scream and cry, and that would only make her mouth water more...make her want Cirno more...

-Suwako slapped herself; she shouldn't be thinking like that! She promised Cirno she wouldn't try to eat her ever since they became friends at school! Suwako had to think about dead frogs (which always made her disgusted and sad,) to get the thought out of her mind, but she was exited, because she, Cirno, and some of their friends were going to go to a concert in the park that day! Suwako didn't want to keep them waiting, so she got her wallet and said bye to her mom Kanako and went to the park to meet up.

CHAPTER TWO: THE PARK!

-Suwako met up with her friends who were all there; Kawashiro Nitori, and Cirno. Cirno was just wiggling in place by herself, but when she saw Suwako, she brightened up, ran over to her, and gave her a big hug! Suwako started to remember when they first met; Suwako was at the beach, and she saw Cirno trying to build a sand castle, but she didn't know how! Suwako walked up to Cirno and said "Here, look!" Suwako showed Cirno how to build a big, impressive looking sand castle that looked like the shrine she lived in. "Wow! That's awesome!" Cirno shouted excitedly! "Aww, it was nothin'!" Suwako responded, "by the way, my name's Suwako!" Cirno was happy, so she enthusiastically replied "I'm Cirno!" They went to have lunch at the snack bar, and they had some Ice cream together. "You're the best, Miss Suwako!" Cirno cheered, "I wish you were my sis!" Cirno then hugged Suwako very tight! It was right then that Suwako felt Cirno's young, velvet smooth skin against her own, and began to wonder how she tasted! "Umm..I see some ice cream on your hand." Suwako mumbled as she moved to try to lick Cirno's hand. "Oh, that's OK!" Cirno squeaked, as she herself liked the ice cream off. Suwako laughed nervously as Cirno giggled...and they were best friends ever since.

-"Suwako! Snap out of it!" Cirno giggled as she shook Suwako around! Suwako snapped back into the present and looked at Cirno; even though she was a few years older, she was still just as cute and innocent as she was on that fateful day. "Erm...my bad..." Suwako mumbled, trying to hide what she was thinking. "OK, let's go, or we're going to be late!" Nitori pointed out, so they went.

-At the concert, Suwako and Cirno's favourite band, Girugamesh, was playing rock, and so they were excited! Suwako and Cirno looked at the lead singer, and he slid to the front of the stage right in front of them! They both squealed with joy and hugged each other very tight! Suwako remembered when they first saw Girugamesh perform; it was not at the park, but in the mall. Suwako had asked her mom Kanako if it would be OK for her to visit Cirno, and she said "OK!" Suwako picked Cirno up from her house to take her window shopping at the mall (after all, this might make for a good chance to be alone with Cirno.) When they got to the mall, they heard some cool music, and saw that it was coming from Girugamesh while surrounded by a big crowd! They went over and got to the front of the stage, and the lead singer slid in front of them the same way he did at the concert in the present! It scared Cirno so much that she cried and grabbed Suwako with all of her strength. Suwako felt embarrassed, yet, felt something strange inside of her at that same time. She wasn't hungry, yet, she kept thinking about how Cirno might taste! Suwako was always like this with everything; if she liked it, she wanted to know what it tasted like, and Cirno was certainly no exception! Suwako saw that Cirno was crying, and although it did make her feel bad about Cirno being scared, it also gave her a strange sensation, as if it made her want to taste Cirno even more! Suwako resisted the urge, and took Cirno somewhere else in the mall, and tried to comfort her. "It's OK," Suwako said, "nobody's going to hurt you." Cirno looked at Suwako, with tears still rolling down her eyes; Suwako's heart sank. "It was scary!" Cirno cried, "I thought they were going to eat me!" Suwako looked Cirno in the eye, and smiled, "Nobody is going to eat you as long as I am around," Suwako exclaimed cheerfully, "I promise!" Cirno giggled a bit, then gave Suwako a big hug, "That's why I wish you were my big sis!" She squealed! Suwako saw the opportunity for a taste; she would just give Cirno a kiss on the cheek, and push her tongue forward just enough to touch Cirno's velvety-soft skin. She missed the opportunity however, as Cirno retracted, and said "I think I like that music, though! Maybe we can listen from the back row where it isn't so scary!" "Yeah..." Suwako sighed about the missed opportunity before they went back to the concert to listen from the back row. Ever since, Cirno built up the bravery to sit closer and closer to the stage, and was now willing to sit right up at the stage because Suwako promised she wouldn't let anybody eat Cirno as long as she lived. _**She Promised!**_

CHAPTER THREE: AFTER THE CONCERT!

-After Girugamesh was done performing, the three girls decided that they would have a picnic in the park for lunch; it was a nice, sunny yet breezy day, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming beautifully! Nitori brought cucumbers as always, Suwako brought some squid that she saved from yesterday lunch, and Cirno brought some ice cold milk. Suwako looked over at Cirno; she looked not just cute, but so beautiful as the sun shone down on her. The sunlight caused Cirno to shine and twinkle very bright, like an azure northern light. It helped Suwako remember the light that Cirno brought into her own life; sure they had disagreements from time to time, but Cirno was the sweetest and most sincere friend Suwako ever had! Suwako remembered when she found a frozen frog by the river; Cirno said "I did it...sorry..." almost in tears. "Cirno...frogs are our friends! You shouldn't freeze them!" Suwako had scolded. "I know! I'm so sorry!" Cirno cried! Suwako felt the desire to taste Cirno again, but looked at the frog to repress it, "Don't worry...it'll be OK!" Suwako thawed the frog out, and let the amphibian back into the pond. "Just promise me you won't do that again." Suwako told Cirno. "I promise!" Cirno squealed as she hugged Suwako! "Suwako, will you play with me?" Cirno asked while shaking Suwako's shoulder, snapping her out of the flashback! "Sure! I brought a Frisbee!" Suwako exclaimed. "I want to play, too!" Nitori said, so they all started playing Frisbee!

- Ibuki Suika was watching Suwako, Cirno, and Nitori play Frisbee from behind a tree. "I just don't get it!" Ibuki grumbled angrily to herself, "What does she see in that stupid, ugly little twerp anyway?" Ibuki took another gulp of sake from her jar; alcohol often times helped her control her temper. Ibuki sighed, "I just can't let her get close to that gremlin Cirno! I just can't!" she thought to herself! Ibuki then saw her opportunity; she saw the Frisbee fly into the forest, and Suwako was going to go get it! "Hehe!" Ibuki giggled, "Nothing like some alone time between me and that sweet little froggy-hat girl!"

-As Suwako got to where the Frisbee landed, Ibuki picked up the Frisbee, and said "Looking for something?" "Ibuki" Suwako sighed stressfully, "Just let me have our Frisbee back!" Suwako never did like Ibuki; she always used to pick on her and play mean tricks on her when they were younger, so Suwako just saw her as a big bully! "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ibuki asked with a cheeky grin. Suwako groaned, "OK, PLEASE give me the Frisbee back?" Ibuki smiled one of her wry smiles, "Go get it, then!" Ibuki threw the Frisbee into the forest, so Suwako had to run after it! She went down to pick it up, but then Ibuki kicked her in the butt, knocking her down! "Ouch! What the-" Before Suwako could finish, Ibuki ran over and pulled Suwako's skirt up, then Aya ran in and started taking pictures! "Stop it you perv!" Suwako screamed as she got up and punched Ibuki in the face! Ibuki and Aya then ran away, "We'll meet again, froggy-hat!" Ibuki shouted! Suwako sighed; she never knew why Ibuki was so mean to her, nut she knew Ibuki was even meaner to Cirno. All of the things Ibuki did to Suwako were just mean, embarrassing tricks, but when she encountered Cirno, Ibuki just got violent! One day, Ibuki was hitting Cirno so hard that it looked like she was trying to kill her; thank God Suwako's other mom, Kochiya Sanae (Who was working as a teacher at the school,) saw them and broke up the fight in time! Cirno had to go to the hosp-ital, and Suwako visited her every day to make sure she got better! Suwako never wanted to even think about what Ibuki tasted like; she probably tasted like crap anyway!

-Ibuki and Aya were at Ibuki's house trying to develop the film. "Will you hurry up?" Ibuki snapped impatiently! "This stuff takes time! Be patient! GEEZ!" Aya snapped back! "Why do you want these so badly, anyway," Aya asked puzzled, "Got some kind of axe to grind with her?" Ibuki glared at Aya, "None of your damn business!" After a while, they developed the film, and Ibuki gave Aya her money, "yeah, now get out of here!" Ibuki grumbled impatiently. Ibuki looked at the photographs and sighed; maybe Suwako was right; she's just being a jerk, not a real friend. Ibuki burned the photographs and looked at another photograph; the class photo they took a few years ago. Ibuki looked closer at the photograph, and saw herself standing next to Suwako, and they were both smiling! Suwako looked very pretty that day; she wore a nice, purple dress, and even wore the pink bow on her hat that Ibuki gave to her when they were still in preschool! "I just don't understand!" Ibuki screamed furiously, with tears rolling down her face, "Why do you love that blue-haired bitch instead of me?" Ibuki had to take another gulp of sake to calm down, when she noticed another girl in her room! "I heard you like that blonde with the straw frog-hat." The girl mumbled in a creepy voice. "W-wh-who are you?" Ibuki yelled at the other girl! "No need to be alarmed," the other girl replied, "you can just think of me as...your fairy god-mother." Ibuki grew nervous as a big, creepy, fang-filled smile appeared on the other girl's face! "I don't know if I can trust you!" Ibuki managed to squeak out! "Relax; I want to help you win her heart." Ibuki began to listen, "all I require is that you bring me the ice fairy, Cirno!" The girl uttered. "OK!" Ibuki shouted, "By the way...what should I call you?" The girl made that creepy grin again, and mumbled "Flandre."

CHAPTER FOUR: CIRNO GETS KIDNAPPED!

-The girls went over to Cirno's house for dinner that night. Cirno's stepmom, Alice Marigold, cooked some noodles, and put some chicken curry in it. She also made Nitori's favourite; Cucumber tacos (basically, a bunch of cucumbers wrapped in lettuce with some sauce.) "This dinner is yummy," Suwako told Alice, "You're the best cook ever!" "Ah...thanks!" Alice replied shyly. "Okay girls, time for bed!" Cirno's other mom, Marisa, Cirno's other mom called, "You don't want to be late for school tomorrow!" "OK mom!" Cirno shouted, "Can my friends sleep over, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Cirno got a sad puppy-dog look on her face, it could make anybody snap and agree with her, but it made Suwako start to crave again, so she resisted. "OK, as long as it's OK with Suwako and Nitori's moms!" Marisa shouted back. "It's OK with them!" Suwako responded, so they went up to go to sleep. "Let's have a bedtime story before we go to sleep." Nitori suggested. "How about one of my real mom, Reimu?" Cirno asked. "Great idea!" the other girls whispered excitedly. "OK, so here's how my mommy and...umm...mommy...met up!" Cirno began, "Reimu was not a Yokai or a fairy; she wasn't even from Touhou World!" Nitori and Suwako looked at each other surprised; they had no idea that ANYTHING from outside of Touhou World could get in, much less living things! "Where was she from?" Nitori asked, amazed! "I...I think she was from a place called Ja..Japan!" Cirno said, trying to remember, "She was a priestess or something." Cirno looked up, "She came in through a weird portal, and then I think she and Marisa fought together to save Touhou World or something." "Do you know what happened to her?" Suwako asked curiously. "I don't know...Marisa think she died," Cirno mumbled, looking down, "I never got to meet her." "Sorry...she sounded like a nice person." Suwako added. "Aww, don't be; it's not your fault." Cirno giggled.

-Nitori and Suwako were a bit disappointed, but they were still amazed at what happened! "Good night, my sweet little⑨!" Marisa said as she tucked Cirno in and kissed her goodnight. Suwako felt good; it was nice to know that Cirno had such nice, caring parents to take care of her when she was home! As they all went to sleep, Ibuki peeked in through the window, her eyes on Suwako; she looked even cuter in her sleep, and her skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight! She then looked at Cirno; the insolent little devil! How she held Suwako's hand as they slept, how she seemed happy about it...it made her SICK! She wanted to take a rock and smash her head in, but she knew she had to bring her to that Flandre alive, or she wouldn't help Ibuki win Suwako's heart! "I'll wait until tomorrow!" Ibuki thought to herself as she climbed back down the tree and went home.

-In the morning, it was time to go to school, so the girls got up and got ready. "I've never ridden with you guys on the bus before!" Cirno chirped! "I want to sit next to you, big sis!" They got on the bus, and rode to school, "Well, I guess we gotta split." Nitori said. The girls split up to go to their classes, when Cirno heard someone whisper to her! "Cirno! Over here!" It was Ibuki! Cirno wanted to scream and cry, but Ibuki spoke quickly! "I'm sorry I hurt and bullied you in the past," Ibuki sulked, trying to hide her insincerity, "I just want to be your friend." Ibuki made her own sad puppy-dog face, which had equal cute power to Cirno's. Cirno felt bad, so she said "OK, let's be friends!" "Great!" Ibuki cheered, "let me show you a secret!" Ibuki and Cirno went to a dirty, dark back alleyway, and Cirno was worried! "wh-what is this secret you speak of?" Cirno whimpered, but then Ibuki hit her in the back of the head with a shovel!

-When Cirno woke up, she was tied to a chair, and a big, scary girl was looking at her! "WAAAAH!" Cirno screamed! "Don't be afraid, my child," Flandre chuckled maliciously, "I just want to...be your friend!" Cirno began to cry, "Where are my friends? Where am I?" Flandre made her big, creepy smile again, and said "The one thing I WILL tell you is that your little frog-princess won't save you!" Cirno started screaming for Suwako to come, but her screams went unheard by anybody other than herself and the Scarlet Devil!

CHAPTER FIVE: SUWAKO TO THE RESCUE!

-After school, Nitori and Suwako met up, but were confused at hot Cirno did not meet there! "This is not good! Cirno never forgets where we meet up after school!" Suwako said worried! "Oh, she probably just needed to use the restroom or something." Nitori assures Suwako. "It shouldn't take her THIS long!" Suwako replied! Nitori and Suwako then saw a police-fairy talking to Kochiya, who looked absolutely distraught, and was crying! "What's wrong, mom?" Suwako asked anxiously. "One of your friends...Cirno...was kidnapped!" Suwako didn't say anything at that moment; tears started to roll down her face, she fell to her knees, and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suwako found her heart beating extremely fast, and she looked up at her mom, "Please, mom! Please tell me she's OK!" Kochiya shook her head, "We don't know, honey." The police fairy stepped forward and said "The kidnapper left this letter in the place where Cirno was kidnapped, and she brought out the letter, and it read:

Dear Suwako A.K.A Frog-Hat,

I must regrettably inform you that I have kidnapped the girl you call Cirno; I am holding her hostage in Scarlet Mansion.

Please do not pursue me; it will only lead to the poor girl's death!

Sincerely,

F

-Suwako looked up, and knew what she had to do. "Guys, I'm going to go rescue my friend, Cirno!" Suwako shouted! "No! Honey, It's dangerous!" Kochiya yelled! "Just let the police handle it!" Nitori shouted, but it was too late; Suwako flew off to Scarlet Mansion! At the mansion, Flandre stopped looking through her telescope, looked over at Ibuki, and whispered "Now is your chance to set things the way...you want them to go!" Ibuki smiled, "Thanks Flandre; you're the best! "

-As Suwako got to the mansion, she could almost hear Cirno's cries of pain and misery; Suwako let another dear drum out of her eyes. "F...whoever you are," Suwako grumbled menacingly, "I swear to God I will kill you if you hurt my friend in any way at all!" Suwako kicked down the door of the mansion, and flew in! A bunch of fairies and monsters flew at Suwako and started shooting lasers at her, but she used her good reflexes to dodge the lasers and shoot all of the monsters, causing them to explode and turn into cards! Suwako picked up the cards and gained more attack power, which helped her plow past stronger enemies! Then, a familiar face stood in front of Suwako, blocking the door that Cirno was behind. "Ibuki..." Suwako grumbled. "Hello, Sukkie!" Ibuki exclaimed cheerfully, "How's your day been?" Suwako glared at Ibuki, "You Little-! What have you done to Cirno?" Ibuki was surprised, "I didn't do anything to Cirno; it was that big meanie Flandre in the other room!" "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Suwako screamed with rage, "I KNOW you had something to do with this!" Ibuki was surprised, but knew she couldn't let Suwako save Cirno, or her chances would be blown forever! "You'll have to beat Flandre to save Cirno, and believe me; she is strong!" Ibuki said, trying to sound persuasive. "Then get the fuck out of my way, bitch!" Suwako shouted as she moved closer to the door! "I-I can't let you-!" Ibuki shouted, but Suwako kicked her very hard in the most sensitive part of her body, causing her to fall over and start crying! Suwako kicked the door that was in front of her down!

-What Suwako saw Horrified her! Cirno was tied very tight to a splintery wooden chair, and was bleeding all over her body, her dress was nearly torn to shreds! She had horrible, knife-like wounds everywhere on her body, and there was a horrible-smelling puddle of faint yellow liquid all over the floor, with a dark stain on the lower front of what was left of her dress, running to the floor! "Sis!" Cirno barely managed to moan, "You came to save me!" "God...Cirno!" Suwako cried as she leapt to hug Cirno, "I'll get you out of here!" Just then, the Scarlet Devil, Flandre walked in, a look of anger on her face, a blood-stained whip in her right hand! A look of burning, fiery hatred appeared in Suwako's eyes, "You...You goddamn monster!" Suwako shouted as tears flew from her eyes, "What the hell have you done to her?" a wicked smile appeared on Flandre's face, "I was just...playing with her...hehehe!" Flandre's face turned back to an angry scowl, "But then YOU had to show up and RUIN everything!" Suwako continued to glare at the Scarlet Devil, "Release Cirno NOW, or I will kill you!" She screamed! "Never!" Flandre screamed back, and then they flew at each other and started to fight!

- Flandre started shooting a million bullets and lasers at Suwako, but Suwako was very, very careful when she moved between them and fired her own lasers back! Flandre started to break a sweat; Suwako was extremely good at Touhou fighting considering how young she was, and her small body size just made her a more difficult target to hit! Flandre noticed that Cirno was still tied to the chair, and obviously wasn't going anywhere! Flandre got her wicked smile on again, and started shooting lasers and bullets at Cirno! "NO!" Suwako screamed as she flew and got Cirno out of the way! Flandre stood there dazed; the good guys were always supposed to use their own bodies as meat shields! Suwako was clearly going to take more effort to destroy! "You are tough..." Flandre grumbled, "But can you take on FOUR of me?" Flandre then split off into four Flandres, and they all started to shoot even more bullets and lasers at Suwako! Suwako had a harder time dodging the attacks, and then she got hit! "AAAAUGH!" Suwako screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground, grabbing her shoulder! "SIS!" Cirno also screamed! Cirno could only look on in horror as the four Flandres walked closer to the wounded Suwako, and she closed her eyes, fearing the absolute worst!

"PSYCHE! I got extra lives!"

-Suwako got up and unleashed a special attack that knocked all of the Flandres away! Suwako glared at the nearest Flandre, and ran over to her and started to punch and kick her very fast and very hard! another Flandre snuck up behind Suwako, but she grabbed the Flandre she was attacking and threw her into the other Flandre and knocked them both down! The third Flandre flew straight at Suwako, but Suwako threw a metal ring at the Flandre and knocked her out cold! There was only one Scarlet Devil left, and she was running out of options. "I have no choice but to retreat for now!" Flandre thought to herself, so she ran away! VICTORY!

CHAPTER SIX: EPILOGUE!

-Suwako immediately ran over to Cirno, "Cirno!" Suwako shouted! "Sis!" Cirno shouted happily! "I'm just happy you're safe!" Suwako cried as she hugged Cirno! "Sis! I knew you could do it!" Cirno squealed, "You're the best sis ever!" Suwako looked Cirno in the eye, "I guess I should untie you now!" Suwako began to untie Cirno when she noticed; Cirno couldn't move, so if she was going to taste Cirno, this would be the ideal moment! "Uhh...I think I see something on your cheek." Suwako moved to Cirno's cheek, and she licked it! "Sis! That tickles!" Cirno giggled! Suwako couldn't believe it. Cirno was the absolute most delicious person she had ever tasted! It was more delicious than anything in existence; even better then what Suwako had expected! Suwako just needed to have MORE! "Sis? Is there something wrong?" Cirno asked concerned as Suwako continued to lick her cheek. As Suwako's level of ecstasy grew, her licks turned into bites, that got harder and HARDER! "OW! SIS! STOP!" Cirno screamed and cried, but such screams and cries only made Suwako crave MORE! As Suwako kept biting, Cirno's screaming eventually stopped altogether. Curious to see the reason, Suwako stopped biting, and to her horror realized that she ate half of Cirno! "Oh my God! What the hell have I done?" Suwako cried over Cirno's now dead corpse!

THE END!

P.S: Sorry I didn't upload anything for a long time, but I had a LOT to do that week, so "better late than never" as they always say! Dohohohohohoho!

P.S.S: A friend of mine told me that there ARE male characters in Touhou, but he didn't tell me until AFTER I wrote this fan fiction! Oh well, who cares?

**P.S.S.S: The sequel to this story (Touhou Project: Mountain of 2: Chance of Eternity,) Has been partially uploaded. Check it out if you want.**


End file.
